Feliz cumpleaños, Severus
by Ichigo Snape
Summary: A pesar de encontrarse en el espacio y ser un paladín de Voltron, Severus tiene derecho a celebrar su cumpleaños.


—Entonces ¿qué les parece?

—Mh… no estoy segura de que le guste

Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron y los cuatro adolescentes voltearon asustados, pero suspiraron aliviados al ver quienes entraron.

—¡Oh! Aquí estaban, chicos —dijo Coran

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Allura—. ¿Y por qué se asustaron cuando entramos?

—Porque pensamos que era Severus —contestó Alex

—¿Por qué?

—En una semana es su cumpleaños y queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa —contestó Hermione

—¡Es una gran idea, chicos! —dijo la princesa emocionada

Harry soltó un bufido en señal de desacuerdo.

—Snape es un amargado ¿por qué molestarnos en hacerle algo? Además, estoy seguro que lleva años sin festejar su cumpleaños

—Harry ¿al menos por estos días podrías comportarte, por favor? —pidió Alex

—No prometo nada

—¿Y qué es lo que han pensado hasta ahora? —preguntó Allura rápidamente

—Solo tenemos claro que sería algo sencillo ya que, obviamente solamente seremos nosotros siete —contestó Ron—. Estábamos viendo qué podríamos hacer y que le guste

Allura y Coran se acercaron a la meseta del centro de la cocina y revisaron las notas que hicieron los chicos; no obstante, no pudieron entenderle debido a que no conocían los idiomas terrestres. Al ver la cara de los alteanos, Ron y las chicas les explicaron. Una vez escuchadas las ideas, Allura y Coran también dieron ideas; sin embargo, no fue muy atractiva para los paladines ya que las tradiciones alteanas eran muy… excéntricas.

—A este paso nunca tendremos la fiesta a tiempo —dijo Alex empezando a desanimarse

—Creo que cerca de aquí hay otro Mall Espacial —dijo Coran—, podríamos detenernos ahí y buscar algo que pueda servir para la fiesta. Lo más parecido a sus tradiciones terrestres

—¡Que gran idea, Coran! —exclamó Allura

—Creo que se está olvida algo —dijo Harry—. Gracias a que Altea ya no existe, su dinero no lo van aceptar. Necesitaríamos GAC's y eso no tenemos

—Eso no lo pensamos —comentó Ron

Todos se desanimaron, pero entonces Alex recordó algo.

—Oigan… Harry, Hermione —los aludidos solo hicieron un mohín dando entender que la escuchaban—. Esa vez que fuimos a un Mall Espacial para buscar la scaultrita para el teludav los dos regresaron con un videojuego y una vaca. Así que ¿de dónde sacaron el dinero para comprarlos?

Harry y Hermione se tensaron y se miraron, olvidaron decirles como lo hicieron ya que después se habían puesto a averiguar como usar el videojuego terrestre en el castillo de los leones, además de ir a buscar la base de la Espada de Marmora.

—Chicos —insistió la latina

—El dinero lo conseguimos de… una fuente de los deseos —confesó el de lentes

—¿Qué? Es broma ¿verdad?

—Eh… no

Allura, Coran, Ron y Alex miraron incrédulos a Harry y Hermione, sobretodo el pelirrojo y la latina ya que **nunca** se hubieran imaginado que sus amigos harían algo así.

—Ok… creo que con esto se descarta la idea de ir al Mall Espacial —dijo Alex

—Tal vez no del todo —dijo Allura—. Uno o dos de nosotros podría llevar a Severus a distraerse en el Mall mientras que los demás preparamos todo

—Es una buena idea, Allura —concordó Hermione—. Y creo que no es necesario preguntar quién se encargará de sacar a Severus del castillo por unas horas

Todos posaron la mirada en Alex y ella solamente se sonrojo por ser la opción obvia. Con eso quedó acordado el plan de cumpleaños para Severus

**EL DÍA DE LA FIESTA**

—¿Quieren que vaya a qué? —preguntó incrédulo Severus

Ese día el ex-profesor fue al Centro de Control y se sorprendió de ver a todo el equipo ahí esperando con una sonrisa, que para el mayor fue extraño y sospechoso.

—Solo queremos que vayas al Mall a divertirte con Alex. La última vez no fuiste porque estuviste ocupado reforzando tu vínculo con el León Negro y así evitar que Zarkon siguiera localizándonos.

—¿Por qué demonios querría ir a desperdiciar mi tiempo en un lugar que lo único que puedes hacer es gastar dinero a lo idiota con cosas **innecesarias **y **estúpidas**? —preguntó sarcásticamente Severus, enfatizando las dos últimas palabras mirando a Harry y Hermione haciendo referencia al videojuego y la vaca.

El ojiverde le iba a reclamar, pero Allura lo calló dándole un codazo fuerte en las costillas.

—Por favor, Severus. Al menos podemos ir a mirar las tiendas, caminar y conversar —pidió Alex—. Por favor

Sin que sus amigos se dieron cuenta, la latina junto sus manos a modo de súplica y también le hizo ojitos de cachorro triste al mayor, sabiendo que —a pesar de que hombre presumía ser de hielo— el mayor cedería sin problemas. El ex-profesor adivino las intenciones de su ex-alumna y volvió la mirada para evitarla, pero sentía su insistente mirada y no tuvo más opción más que acceder.

Ya "atrapado", Alex lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia el hangar, donde subieron a una cápsula y fueron al Mall Espacial sin darle tiempo a Severus de decir algo más. En cuanto vieron a los paladines negro y roja salir del Centro de Control, los demás pusieron manos a la obra tiendo hasta la hora de la cena para preparar todo.

Ya en el Mall, Alex y Severus empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo. El mayor se encontraba de mal humor ¿por qué demonios tenían que arrastrarlo a un lugar como ese? Es cierto que el castillo de los leones no se podía hacer gran cosa porque no entendían el idioma y costumbres alteanas, pero prefería millones de veces o entrenar o pasar tiempo con el León Negro que ir a un lugar como ese. Ni en la tierra le llamaba la atención ir a ese tipo de lugares.

—¡Vamos, Sev! Cambia esa cara

—Tu también estarías así si te trajeran casi arrastras a un lugar donde no te gustaría estar

—En la Tierra mi familia ya me la aplico, gracias

Severus frunció más el ceño y ya resignado, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró con enojo el lugar.

—Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan?

—Ya te lo dije: mirar las tiendas, caminar y conversar. ¿o tienes una mejor idea?

El mayor iba a contestar, pero de pronto escuchó exclamaciones de emoción. Los dos miraron al frente y vieron que en centro de la plaza había un torneo de vencidas. Se acercaron a ver con curiosidad; el encargado del torneo los invitó a participar, pero ambos rechazaron la invitación y dieron media vuelta para irse.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que a los paladines de Voltron les dé miedo participar en un concurso de vencidas. —dijo el encargado del torneo—. Nadie hubiera pensado que eran unos cobardes.

«Oh oh» pensó Alex al momento de detenerse y mirar de reojo al mayor.

Si había algo en este universo que Severus odiara más —además de los Merodeadores y Gryffindor— era que lo llamaran cobarde.

Alex suspiró al adivinar lo que pasaría.

—Tres… dos… uno…

—¿Es tarde para inscribirse?

—_Tenía que ser_

El encargado sonrió con gusto y le dijo las reglas al mayor. Así el torneo de vencidas comenzó.

Al principio Alex se preocupó de que Severus no pudiera pasar ni de la primera ronda al ver el gran tamaño de su oponente, pero la preocupación pasó a asombro y después a emoción al ver al mayor arrasar con sus oponentes gracias a su brazo galra.

«Esto no era lo que tenía en mente para distraerlo, pero funciona bien»

De vez en cuando la chica revisaba la hora para asegurarse de que regresaran a tiempo al castillo de los leones. Finalmente Severus llegó a la final, su oponente era grande y el presentador dijo que era el campeón invicto, pero se necesitaba más que eso para intimidar a un ex-mortífago y ex-espia. El referí dio la señal y la contienda final comenzó.

El campeón movió velozmente su brazo para derribar a su oponente, pero este nunca tocó la mesa, desconcertándolo. Severus estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para devolverle el movimiento. Los brazos volvieron a la posición inicial y se tensaban tratando de derribar el brazo del oponente, poco a poco el campeón fue cediendo hasta que finalmente Severus derribó su brazo y le quitó su título de invicto y campeón a su oponente.

La gente vitoreó al nuevo campeón de vencidas del Mall. Alex corrió hacia Severus y lo abrazó a la vez que lo felicitaba. El referí le entregó un trofeo al mayor y le levantó el brazo galra.

Alex revisó la hora, tenían quince minutos para regresar al castillo. Tomó a Severus de la muñeca normal y los dos regresaron a casa.

—Y tu decias que este día sería aburrido —dijo Alex, pilotando de regreso—. Parece que las viejas costumbres no mueren

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Severus

—Me refieron, Sr. Campeón de vencidas, que nunca has tolerado que te digan "cobarde" y por eso luego actúas sin pensar

—Ya sabes porque reacciono así

Alex solo sonrió. Llegaron al hangar del castillo y bajaron de la cápsula. A unos metros de llegar al Centro de Control, Alex detuvo a Severus y, antes de que el mayor se diera cuenta, le vendo los ojos. Sin siquiera dejarlo hablar, la latina lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó hacia la sala de estar. Atravesaron la puerta y, para alivio de Severus, la chica le destapó los ojos. En cuanto Severus miró al frente se escuchó un pequeño tronido como de pirotecnia y en el aire volaban serpentinas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Severus! —exclamaron todos los presentes

El mayor miró a su alrededor asombrado. En el centro del lugar estaban Allura, Coran, Granger, Weasley y hasta Potter con unos cohetes sorpresas abiertos y en la mesa de centro un pastel y regalos.

—¿Que rayos…?

—Tal vez tu hayas perdido el conteo de los días terrestres, pero yo no —contestó Alex—. Por esa razón te saque un momento del castillo y te advierto que lo que pasó en el Mall **no fue mi idea**

El hombre miró a todos los presentes y después a la latina. Sonrió, dejó caer el trofeo y abrazó a la chica. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos tenía en claro su relación, Severus apreciaba todo lo que Alex hacía por él desde Hogwarts.

Harry interrumpió el momento preguntando por el trofeo y lo que habían estado haciendo. Severus y Alex se separaron, la latina recogió el trofeo y los dos les contaron a sus amigos lo que hicieron, dejando a todos boquiabiertos con la historia.

La celebración fue tranquila y divertida, una que otra discusión por parte de Severus y Harry, pero no era algo que Alex y Allura no pudieran controlar.

El ex-profesor miró a su alrededor todavía sin creerse que todo eso lo habían hecho por él. No había celebrado su cumpleaños en años, solamente recibía felicitaciones sinceras de Dumbledore y de Alex —de ella a partir de su cuarto año cuando se volvieron amigos—. Con todo eso de Voltron nunca se le hubiera atravesado por la cabeza algo así, pero había algo que olvidaba: desde que se volvieron paladines, poco a poco se veían todos como una familia… incluyendo a Harry.

Solo esperaba que después de que todo eso terminara, siguieran juntos.


End file.
